The First Shot
by HaroldSaxonPM
Summary: Thus follows the events leading up to the first shot in the Last Great Time War.


**A/N- Hiya there folks, so this here is my idea of the discussions on Gallifrey that lead to the Doctor being sent to Skaro in Genesis of the Daleks, which RTD has stated as being the first shot in the Time War.**

The young Time Lord hurried down the corridors of the Citadel towards a special conference room just off of the Temporal Scanning HQ. At this precise moment this particular temporal monitor was nothing special, destined to spend his remaining regenerations there, but if this meeting went well then it could all change. The Time Lord entered the conference room and stood facing the three members of the T.S.C, Temporal Sub-Committee, of the High Council.

The most senior of the group, at least in terms of lives, was Time Lord by the name of Ragnar and was dressed in orange and scarlet robes befitting of his Prydonian Chapter. His was nearing the end of his final regeneration and was particularly grumpy, the grumpiest of the three. However, he had not allowed his mind to dull and it was as sharp and cunning as ever. The second figure sat at the table was a recent addition after one of the group, Milvo, had died. This new addition had been Chancellor for a time until the Omega Affair had occurred. He was clad in the green and brown robes of his Arcalian Chapter and the scowl on his face told everyone what he thought of this committee. Britvo, for that was his name, was not happy.

Ragnar turned to the young monitor and smiled re-assuredly, the wrinkles on his face deepening.

"I think it's time you told the rest of this committee what you told me young Axmel and then gentlemen," Ragnar fixed the other two men with a serious look, "we must decide what to do."

Axmel turned to face the other two and took a deep breath, and then he spoke.

"Gentlemen, yesterday I was monitoring Gallifrey's future, for safety purposes only, when the computer flagged a specific point…involving the Daleks," At this the third member of the committee leaned forward in interest.

"The computer has identified a point in time when the Daleks will have eradicated all forms of life in the known universe, including us!"

There was a stunned silence in the room as Ragnar indicated for Axmel to leave, as soon as the door slid shut Britvo slammed his fist down hard on the table in anger.

"God dam it! How has this happened, it should have been picked up long before now! And just what are we going to do?"

"I don't know how it got to such a stage but I intend to find investigate and found out. As for how to deal with it I was thinking the Players Affair solution might be appropriate here."

Ragnar looked pointedly at the third Time Lord in the room.

He was a rather bland, non-descript figure with dark hair, medium build and able to blend into any background. He wore dark-grey robes but, unlike the flowing robes of the other two, these were more akin to a Sol 3 business suit. His name was Sardon. His origins were obscure, maybe even humble. He was certainly not from any of the great Chapters and his demeanour towards his more distinguished colleagues was respectful and unassuming. Nevertheless, he carried a subtle aura with him- the aura of secret power. Sardon was an extremely influential member of this committee-possibly the most influential. He was the representative of the powerful Celestial Intervention Agency, that vast and shadowy organisation which underpinned the formal respectability of Time Lord rule.

Sardon nodded slowly, as if thinking it over although there was nothing to think about, while Britvo just looked confused.

"Yes, we could do that."

"Do what!"

"Back before this committee was…graced with your presence we ran into a little situation with a group of trans-dimensional being known as the Players. They were interfering with the history of Sol 3 and it was decided that something had to be done about but without actually involving direct interference. To that end we sent an agent whom we could disown in need be, I believe that is what Ragnar is suggesting," Ragnar nodded, " to send someone to Skaro, during the creation of the Daleks and to prevent their creation, find some kind of flaw in the design or to make them less aggressive creatures."

Sardon explained patiently while Ragnar continued to nod. Meanwhile Britvo just looked his usual annoyed self but with a dash of reluctance as well; Time Lords never did like to interfere. That's why it's left to me to hold their hands through the decisions like children Sardon thought in contempt.

"Yes…Yes I suppose we'll have to won't we, but I don't like it. Anyway, who would be reckless and stupid enough to do it?"

Ragnar frowned, thoroughly irritated by Britvo's manner.

"Well I wouldn't say stupid but I was thinking of…"

"..the Doctor."

Sardon finished his sentence while Britvo's eyes bulged in anger and he jabbed his finger down on the table to emphasise his anger as he spoke.

"No! Definitely not! We've relied on that rogue too many times in the past already! We can't trust him with such an important task!"

"Nevertheless, the Doctor had proven quite useful in the past and quite able as well. Then of course there is his history with Daleks, to that end I think we could rely on him to agree."

As Sardon spoke his voice was soft but carrying with it the quiet assurance of power. His raised a hand up as Britvo opened his mouth to once again object.

"We all know why you dislike the Doctor so much Britvo but for once keep your personal feelings out of this. Think of Gallifrey and not just yourself!" Sardon's voice had turned cold and harsh and it left in no doubt who was really in charge of this committee. With that the meeting broke up and Sardon proceeded to his office.

* * *

In the sub-basements of the Citadel the CIA had their headquarters, it was dark, damp and very unpleasant but then that's what the CIA was. They did the dirty deeds of Gallifrey; deeds the Time Lords need to do but were too dignified to actually do themselves, like fire the first shot in a war even if they didn't know that's what they were starting. Sitting comfortably behind his desk Sardon started hi scrambler before hitting the communications button for his superior. Almost instantly a hologram of his boss materialised, a dark, foreboding figure.

"Did everything go according to plan Sardon?"

"Yes Lord Ferain, although Ragnar may have to be eliminated. He plans to investigate why the computer didn't flag The Last Great Time War up sooner."

"If he discovers our involvement then yes, you must remove him. But now to the Doctor, you've dealt with him before Sardon, are you confident that he won't prevent the Dalek's creation?"

Sardon stayed quiet for a number of moments, thinking his way through the plan and what he knew of the Doctor.

"It is hard to say unfortunately Sir. This Doctor is relatively new; however, I'm confident that despite his history with the Daleks he will allow them to continue their existence. Justifying it, I believe, with the whole unifying species aspect."

Lord Ferain stayed silent for a moment, processing what Sardon had said before speaking again, this time with a touch of praise.

"Very well! You have done well Sardon, I will not forget it. Prepare an intercept for the Doctor and bring him to Skaro, I will deal with the demands myself!"

Lord Ferain's hologram disappeared abruptly, leaving Sardon bathed in a blood-red light from his lap. He smiled nastily to himself, the War was about to begin.


End file.
